


not as bad as she thought

by TheKrew



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Sexual Tension, alicia gets really worked up, elyza teaching alicia, gun au, theyre super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrew/pseuds/TheKrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And she can just envision Elyza's raised eyebrow and smirk and just - she's frustrating. She's almost as infuriating as the walkers. Except softer, and prettier, and smarter, and kinder, and braver, and - shit."</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>the one where Elyza tries to teach Alicia how to shoot a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not as bad as she thought

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to work a gun.

Alicia is pissed. She is furious, fuming even. _Stupid ass walkers. Stupid ass apocalypse. Stupid ass everything_. She's been pacing around the backyard, music blasting in her ears - doing anything and everything to distract her from reality. The reality that at least for now, her academic life is over. She wouldn't major in political science like she wanted to. She wouldn't be able to change lives the way she wanted to. And _damn_. She hates it.

She feels as if she's going to combust. As if she is going to implode. As if her veins are filling with a thick, sick substance that is slowly consuming her whole.

But, something catches her eye, glinting under the sun. It's a gun. And Alicia's not sure what it's called - but it's quite large.

Her first instinct is to ignore it. But she decides she'll give it a chance.

She walks over to the contraption, pulling out her earphones and setting them aside. Then she slowly holds the gun in her hands, unsteady and unsure. She's fairly certain the only reason she's doing this is to get rid of her pent up anger, but she's already decided that if anybody asked, she's just practicing for later.

Alicia loads the gun and aims at the center tree. She takes in a deep breath and-

"Now that's no way to hold a gun," a voice says, low and confident. And _fuck_ , Alicia was hoping that this wouldn't happen (because the last thing she needs is to get even more nervous and worked up).

Alicia rolls her eyes and retorts, "Go away, Elyza."

And she can just envision the blonde's raised eyebrow and smirk and just - she's frustrating. She's almost as infuriating as the walkers. Except softer, and prettier, and smarter, and kinder, and braver, and - shit.

"Let me help," Elyza says, approaching Alicia. "I am pretty experienced, after all."

And it's not like Alicia despises Elyza (it's quite the opposite), but sometimes she can be a little much. Sighing, Alicia turns around and meets Elyza's gaze. She says, "You haven't even seen me shoot yet. For all you know I could be amazing."

Elyza smirks again, replying, "Well with that posture and that attitude, I would say otherwise." She looks at the gun, putting her hand out. "Let me show you how to use it."

And Alicia is somewhat curious about this, so she hands it over, trying to ignore the way their fingers brush. Then with a slight quirk of the lip, Elyza sets the gun down and shrugs off her leather jacket, revealing her toned, muscled arms. And when Alicia hears her own breath catch, she figures it's probably chilly outside. Or something like that.

"Ready?" Elyza asks. And it's more of a rhetorical question because she immediately picks up the gun and raises it towards the oak tree. Her brows are furrowed, lips pursed, eyes squinted - and Alicia completely forgets to take notes on the way her hands are placed and how she's actually firing. And then Elyza is saying something but all Alicia can concentrate on is the movement of her lips and how pink they are and - damn. _Damn_.

And then Elyza shoots the first bullet directly in the center of the tree. And then a few more. And all of them are within an inch from the first. Alicia isn't sure whether to be jealous or whether to be swooning. She's starting to think that she's been doing more of the latter lately.

And just like that, Elyza is smiling, handing Alicia the gun. "Your turn," she says.

It is in this moment that Alicia wishes she would just pass out or something. Because if Elyza somehow finds out that she had only been blatantly staring instead of paying attention, it wouldn't end up well for her.

She holds the gun same as before, and hears Elyza tut her tongue from behind her. "Were you not paying attention to _anything_ I've been saying?"

"I-"

"Let me show you again then," she says.

But this time, Alicia feels arms surrounding her own, a chest pressed to her back, hands on top of her own, fingers lapping and intertwining. And for a moment, she forgets how to breath.

"Okay. Your left hand is in a completely different position than what it should actually be in. Here," she says, moving her left hand further up, squeezing a little. She can feel every breath on the back of her neck, and every time the chest against her back rises to inhale.

And this is it. She thinks that this is how she's going to die. She hopes her pulse won't spike up too high.

And then Elyza is spewing some generic advice like, "aim with one eye - it helps your focus," and "hold it against your shoulder to reduce the shock." But really, Alicia is beyond distracted to really pay attention. She's hot and bothered and she's not sure what's happening to her whatsoever.

And it's over before she can even blink. Because Elyza is pulling away with another smirk. Her arms are crossed and she looks like she's expecting something.

"Show me what you got, pretty girl," Elyza says.

And Alicia hates that there's so much blood flowing to her cheeks. But she tries to recollect whatever Elyza told her beforehand and aims for the tree.

When she shoots eventually, it ends up hitting the ground three yards away from the tree.

The blonde clears her throat and says, "this is going to be much harder than I thought."

And Alicia thinks that sure, the apocalypse is bad. But it might not be as bad as she thought.


End file.
